


Use Your Fist and Not Your Mouth!

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: What if Hickory got turned into a Rock Zombie and got to keep Poppy all to himself?
Relationships: Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), RockZombie!Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Kudos: 15





	Use Your Fist and Not Your Mouth!

Poppy had lost her voice ages ago, maybe after her ninth climax, but Hickory still hadn't let up, one hand wrapped loosely around her throat, thumb sweeping softly across one of her earlobes almost soothingly while her back arched against his chest. His other hand shifted, another finger joining the other two, burying itself deep into her core, thumb stroking roughly against her swollen little clit. She huffed and puffed for breath, shuddering through yet another orgasm, a hoarse little moan all she could release before whispering "fifteen".

She was nothing if not stubborn, desperately trying to avoid being punished by the rock zombie again, counting her climaxes out loud for him even though her voice was already ruined. His fingers slowed but didn't stop, pulling almost all the way out to tease at her entrance while she gasped for breath, twitching softly from overstimulation.

"I wonder miss Poppy" he growled, southern drawl giving his harsh voice a soft little lilt while she squirmed on his lap before he continued, voice dropping even lower, "if you could fit my whole fist up your tight little cunt".

He didn't give her a chance to reply or even breath before pressing his three fingers back in as deep as they could go, thumb swiping repeatedly across her poor clit while he nipped her ear, sharp teeth tugging on a soft, rounded tip just hard enough to leave a mark. She shivered, curling in on herself reflexively, legs spreading wider, resting over his thighs so her hips could weakly roll to meet his touches, mewling softly in the back of her throat. He worked her up quickly, bringing her close to that pinnacle of pleasure before slowing before she could reach it.

The hand around her throat moved slowly down, dragging his leather glove and rough fingertips over her peaked nipples one at a time, calluses catching on their soft tips before curling his almost giant hand around her ribs, pulling her back against his chest. He stood without warning, lifting her by her crotch, the light weight of her body dropping her hard onto his fingers, burying them deeper in her slick hole than they'd ever gone before, thumbing harshly at the abused bundle of nerves. Her mouth opened on a scream, but almost no sound came out, back bowing backwards, her pink head bashing weakly against his shoulder. 

He turned around, practically throwing her unceremoniously onto the bed. "Sixteen" she gasped, the word slurred and weak, her eyes struggling to focus on him while he stood over her. He licked her juices off his fingers, enjoying the sweet taste with a leering grin before lifting his other hand to his face, taking the glove he still wore off with his teeth.

He dangled the glove between his thumb and forefinger, looking at the soft leather with a speculative eye, the beginnings of a smirk lifting a corner of his lips up while he waited for her to recover. Well, to see if she could recover. 

He stepped forwards, resting a knee on the bed and held the glove out, letting the small scrap of clothing drag over her flushed, sweaty skin. He started at her throat, pulling it along the valley between her soft breasts, chest still heaving for breath, he dipped it into her naval, watching her soft stomach twitch and did it again, eliciting a soft, weak little giggle, one of her hands twitching as if to smack his glove away. It brushed over the soft little thicket of curly pubic hairs, one of the torn edges of the leather just barely touching against her clit. Her whole body spasmed, limbs twitching weakly while she gasped. 

He smirked down at her, and this time flicked, slapping the glove against her dripping sex. She broke, a little noise escaping her, caught between a sob and a groan, his name uttered weakly from her pink lips, swollen from all the biting she'd been doing to them. "Poor miss Poppy, overworked, over done... Pity I'm not done with ye yet" he drawled, smacking the glove down against her thigh, a soft little red mark already starting to blossom on her pretty skin.

She keened, her voice going silent before she could even finish, looking up at him with glazed eyes, her pink cheeks flushed almost cherry red. He brought the glove down again against her clit, slapping hard enough that her limbs jolted forwards for a seconds, fingers clawing weakly at the air as if trying to grab him, to pull him down to her. He huffed out a chuckle, a dark little sound full of sinfully twisted promises and watched the flush spread down to her chest.

He threw the glove away over his shoulder, watching her intently while she tried to slow her breathing, one of her delicate little hands moving to rest over her thumping heart.

He gripped her ankles, spreading them wide before lifting them and pressing them towards her. "You're going to be a good little slut for me now missy, ye'r gonna hold your legs up exactly like this, and if you let go, ye'll get punished" he ordered, only releasing her ankles from his hold once she had her arms hooked behind her knees, struggling to hold them there despite her waning energy.

He cracked his knuckles one by one, slowly taunting her but also giving her time to think if she wanted this or not, but not once did she use the safeword. "I'm so proud of you, my best gal, such a brave little whore for me" he whispered, voice going sweet and soft despite the low baritone and pleased growl building in his chest, watching her shudder with pleasure and pride below him. 

He cracked the last knuckle and knelt down on the floor, grabbing her hips to drag her closer, her tiny, lithe little body sliding over the soft sheets easily until she was at the edge. Her swollen little cunt looked perfect, flushed and absolutely dripping wet and he watched her opening twitch softly when he blew a small puff of cool air against it. 

He dipped his middle finger in, pushing past the tight ring of muscles, feeling them quiver and ripple along the digit before he pulled it back out, a string of slick still connecting him to her for a moment. He switched to his forefinger, ramming it deep and hard right into her g-spot and had to bite back a groan when she clenched tighter. He tugged his finger free, and then worked his little finger in, wiggling it from side to side, twisting it until she was trying to beg again. 

Her voice was so broken from overuse she couldn't be heard properly, just soft little rasps that sounded so full of pleasure. He leaned closer, the red glow of his eyes making the slick leaking from her almost sparkle. He withdrew his pinkie slowly, flicking and circling it against her opening a few times.

He leaned forward, licking along her slit, tongue flattening to press against her opening as he dragged it up and away to watch her shake, legs twitching, almost releasing one of them. His smirk grew, feral and dangerous and soon his hand returned, slick covered fingers entering her one at a time without pause until all three were buried in her hot little hole. 

Sometimes he didn't know what was hotter, the volcano, or her.

He leant in again, brushing his lips teasingly over her pubes, kissing the little heart shaped thatch of hair before nuzzling down, tongue flicking out roughly over her clit just as he began to press his thumb into her.

She screamed, her voice a hoarse little rasp that barely reached his sharp ears while she hugged her legs tighter to her chest in response to the sudden stretch. He twisted his hand, forcing his fingers apart, stretching her even further while she keened, biting her lip, huffing for breath through her nose. He twisted his wrist the other way, thumb pressing in deeper, sliding in with his fingers, curling his hand slightly before twisting back again. 

His hand sunk a little deeper into her, and he started wriggling his fingers, searching out all her spots, eagerly fucking into her deeper than he'd ever gone with fingers before. 

He forced himself to slow down though, soft, gentle little tugs of his hand followed by lazy twists of his wrist on every thrust, carefully working his hand deeper, fingers curling inwards, thumb pressed into his palm. Sooner than he expected his patience paid off, hand closing into a fist around his thumb, wrist deep in his favourite gals cunt.

Hickory slowly moved his fist, pumping and then pulling just slightly, twisting side to side while Poppy tried her hardest to keep hold of her legs, crying his name out brokenly. She gripped his hand like a vice, tight and searing hot, clenching and rippling around his closed fist. 

"Y'can let go o'yer legs now missy" he stated, holding perfectly still while she finally released her legs, letting them tumble to the bed, spread wide and begging in little whimpers. He pushed deeper into her, watching her scrabble for something to grip onto, back arching off the bed. He twisted his fist sharply to the left and watched her nearly come undone.

"Too big, I can't.... I can't cum, too big" she tried to scream, but her voice came out a soft whisper, high and breathless only to gasp when he flicked his hand in the other direction, eyes falling to her belly where he could see a bump starting to protrude. 

"Y'will cum Darlin, don't y'worry" he growled, kissing one of her thighs before biting it, sharp teeth digging painfully into the soft pink flesh. He glanced sideways to where his dark yellow hand was being swallowed and then with a devious smirk, starting thrusting roughly.

What little voice she had rose, screaming his name as loud as she could despite how sore and dry her throat was.

Poppy was overstimulated, overworked, over done but he wasn't even close to done yet. His smirk turned savage and he angled his hand up to thrust harder, punching into the pink pop trolls cunt with enough force that she was shoved higher up the bed until her head was pressed to the board, twitching tighter and tighter around his closed hand. He followed her, crawling up the bed, eagerly watching the bulge come and go, tenting outwards only to partially deflate when he pulled back. 

She was sobbing, stuck on that little edge unable to topple over, tiny little body shuddering and shaking, spasming whenever his knuckles forced their way over her g-spot. She was hurting, but in the best possible way, his name falling like prayers from her dry, cracked lips while she pawed weakly at the sheets, desperately trying to grab something to ground her. 

He snarled, vicious and needy before leaning forwards, tongue flicking out over her clit, licking around where his wrist was being swallowed, tasting the juices spilling so readily from her. She lost her voice again, screams of pain and pleasure cutting off so suddenly he started to worry.

But then she came, a small rush of juices flowing from her already drenched pussy, muscles clamping and then rippling around him and he had to bite his lip to keep in a groan, imagining her wrapped this tight and cumming so hard on his length.

He twisted his hand, fucking into her harder through her climax, every ripple and spasm of her little cunt on his giant hand followed by another small rush of juices, squirting weakly around his wrist.

She clawed weakly at the sheets, trying to twist and pull herself away from the overstimulation but he followed her, spare hand gripping one of her hips, thumb pressing down on the bulge that was his fist. She sobbed his name, slowly coming down now that he'd stopped moving, and he could feel her pulse, the heavy thump, thump, thump of her blood rushing through her veins.

He stayed still, breathing through his clenched teeth to try and restrain himself while she panted for breath, still twitching with every tiny movement. 

It took time to ease his hand out from inside her, slowly uncurling his fist, relaxing his fingers and thumb into a funnel shape so he could twist and tug until he'd worked himself free. He looked down at his hand, holding it up to the dim light so he could marvell at the way it glistened with her juices. 

He looked down at her, tears glittering on her lashes, cheeks flushed and breathing only just starting to return to normal, eyes glazed over and unable to focus on him properly. He couldn't help the triumphant smirk that lifted the corners of his lips up, staring down proudly at her.

"Told ye' ye'd cum" he gloated, eliciting a small, weak little giggle, her fingers twitching as if she was trying to wave him away.

He reached down with his clean hand, shuffling forwards on the bed a little while he undid his pants, pulling his aching cock free to wrap his other hand, still slick and dripping slowly with her juices around his girth. It only took a few pumps, too excited to last long after what he'd just accomplished. He came with a grunt, baring his teeth in a feral snarl while he painted her thighs and belly with his seed.

He collapsed forwards over her, catching himself on his elbow, keeping from landing on her only barely, his lips pressing rough and insistent to her own before he pulled back to gaze down at her, a territorial glint in his glowing red eyes and a sharp, dark grin on his yellow lips that slowly softened, watching her sweet, adoring smile slowly relax as she passed out.


End file.
